


New Year Bats

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [8]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Dick scared the shit out of them, Gen, This was the first chapter of 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: This was written literally on New Years of 2015-2016
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Kudos: 5





	New Year Bats

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took a while. school stuff drained me.
> 
> but now that i have sports break i'll try dish these out. They are already written on FF.net, i jsut have to copy/paste them into the text window, got through misspellings and post.
> 
> so you might get several chapters in one or two days

"I'm home! Please don't kill me for missing Christmas I was stuck with BPD shifts!" Richard called out as he closed the door and put his bags by the stairs.

"Oh thank goodness!"

Dick looked up as Alfred trapped him in a hug. "Sorry Alfie, I dropped my phone during a fight and it broke to pieces. I managed to save the SIM and Memory cards but I need to get a new phone." Dick hugged his grandfather.

Alfred drew back and breathed. "We were worried about you! Jason, Timothy and Cassandra went to your apartment but you weren't there!"

"Yeah, I stayed at the station. We've opened a kinda of short time living area for those under longer shifts, we just pack a necessary bag and stay there for faster call outs. Between the 18th and 30th I was one of these officers staying there.

"Still, you should go see Master Bruce."

Dick's smile quickly morphed to a look of dread. "Oh shit!" He kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacked as he ran towards Bruce's study and slowed down as he heard a voice inside.

_'-He's been missing for 2 weeks Clark! You know Dick call almost everyday telling us he's alive!---_

_But on December 18th there was no call and on the 25th Jason, Tim and Cass went to his apartment and were almost having a panic attack!---_

_It's 31th and no sign of him in Blüdhaven or Gotham---_

_My son is nowhere to be found and you tell me to calm down?!'_

There was a slam so Dick guessed Bruce had ended the call, he cracked the door open enough to peak in.

Bruce was sitting by his desk with his head in his hands and his shoulders were slightly shaking, he jumped a bit when his com link went on. "What?- All of them?- A week before he went missing?- I've checked every tracer and got nothing- Alright, all of you come home-" Dick felt his eyes burn when Bruce finally cracked from the worry and covered his face again, this time he was crying heavily.

Dick pressed his lips together when he remembered that he hadn't told his family that both his phone and comlink were broken, his comlink had been destroyed during a Nightwing patrol and he had only been home long enough to grab a bag for his long shift and hadn't thought of leaving a note.

He silently walked in and realized that his light blue jeans and white t-shirt might be bad choice of clothing right now, he did however put on his navy blue hoodie that had been around his waist and then kept walking towards the desk. Dick crouched beside the chair and placed a hand on Bruce's arm.

"Dad... I'm h-home."

Bruce's head shot up, looking at Dick in disbelief before the tears fell faster as he pulled his son against him and Dick hiccuped as he buried his face in Bruce's chest and didn't care that he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry, m-my phone and com were both b-broken and I- Dad I'm so sorry!"

"D-Dick, Oh god you- You're alive! I-we- oh god!" Bruce couldn't speak clearly as he hugged his son.

After almost 20 minutes and now sitting on a couch instead of the floor did Bruce manage to speak. "Dick we looked everywhere... We thought you were-"

"I know and I'm sorry" Dick was sitting sideways on the couch with his legs over Bruce's lap, his hand was rubbing over his father's heart knowing that it would help them both calm down.

The once death-worried father ran his fingers through the black hair, kissing his son's forehead and refused to let go. "Your siblings haven't been sleeping since you- went on BPD patrol and when they tried they just woke up screaming and... Don't ever do that Dickie... I lost all control, I was so worried and when I tried to be Batman... I couldn't... I didn't know what to do." Dick pressed his tear stained face in Bruce's neck.

"Guess that settles it: We are cursed. Maybe our love is as unhealthy like everyone says... I'm sorry I missed Christmas and-"

_"OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE?!"_

_"JASON PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!"_

_"I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR SCARING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF US!"_

Dick cringed. "I am sooo dead, aren't I?" Bruce didn't say anything as the doors to his study flew up and Damian jumped onto them, pressing his face in Dick's chest. "A-Alfred explained but... Don't ever..."

"Okay, 'Sorry' isn't going to cover this" Dick sighed.

**000**

The rest of the day was spent on yelling, cursing, hugs and promises. Cass dragged Dick into the living room and dived under the tree where a pile of presents lay waiting, Dick's jaw dropped at the sight. Cass tossed him a gift wrapped in blue and sat by the tree to repeat the motion while Dick opened the gifts.

It held a new Iphone which Dick cheered over, he reached into his front pocked and pulled out a plastic bag that held his old one. Jason whistled as the bag was emptied on the table. "Yeah, I can understand the lack of phone calls now... What happened?"

"You don't wanna know, Tim could you take the SIM and memory cards? I think they're okay but..."

"Ya sure, I can fix your phone too while I'm at it! Same as the old one?" Dick nodded and rubbed the now sore spot on his head as he didn't see the next present come flying. "Deserved that one..."

Steph snorted, "No, you deserve a full 24 hours on the training mats with Dad!"

"I'm not going to be forgiven am I?" Of course she forgot that Dick was the only Bat immune to the full fledged Bat-glare.

Heck not even Alfred's had an effect on him! Dick opened the gift in his lap and found Iphone accessories along with a Batman and both red and blue Nightwing shells, quirking a brow at them before looking at his family said a lot. Bruce showed his own new shell that was covered in chibi robins and small bat as if saying ' _I have worse_ '... But the look in his blue eyes said otherwise.

Soon all of Dick's presents were opened and they just sat there talking, getting text messages and calls from other heroes promising to kill Dick when they had time to see him. Alfred announced that dinner was ready and Dick, as always, was the first to blast past him. The back drafts always managed to mess Alfred's uniform but he just muttered something about to much time with speedsters, Damian plopped down beside Dick and the two had a napkin duel by the time the rest of the family sat down.

It was like the past 2 weeks hadn't happened, how fast they forgot about it seeing Dick act like he usually did.

**000**

**~Later, 30 seconds to midnight 2016~**

"Boys! Stephanie! Jackets on!" Bruce chuckled as his sons and blond-haired daughter barreled past him and Cass, with Dick in the lead of course and the rest of the Robin squad hot on his tail feathers. It was like they didn't hear him as they ran out in the cold barely remembering to put on shoes.

Dick skidded to a stop by his car and unlocked the trunk, starting to hand out the fireworks that a friend of his had bought when he figured that Dick wouldn't have time to do it himself. Jason started to place them in the snow a bit away from the family and Tim lit smaller crackers that had Damian and Cass enchanted, Bruce came up at them and put on their jackets before heading towards his first and second sons.

Jason looked up just in time and waved him back as Dick lit two fireworks. Both stepped back as the fireworks shot up lighting the dark sky and Damian jumped at the loud explosion.

Bruce held him and Cass against him. "Still no used to them?"

"No" Cass mumbled and giggled when the small cracker in Dick's hand exploded and covered both his and Jason's faces in soot, there wasn't even a trace on that white streak in his hair. Alfred had remained inside watching them all with the animals who didn't seem to be frightened by the fireworks like most animals are.

"Kinda hard to believe we've survived this long. With all the hardships and stuff..." Tim said as he watched Dick lit their last firework before both men headed back to them, Bruce held out their jackets and shook his head as both of them were out in jeans and Batman t-shirts.

In fact now that he looked at them, they had that kind of t-shirt but the bat emblem was in different style and color- Had he changed his uniform that many times?

Jason was looking at Dick carefully, thinking of the times he had been close to lose his older brother and the times he feared Dick would turn his back on the black sheep of the family. But he hadn't. Dick had stayed by his side and came to his rescue, never given up on him.

"I'm glad you're here Dick. I thought you wouldn't get chance to see the start of a new year." Jason mumbled, loud enough for the first Robin to pick up. Dick turned his blue eyes towards his brother.

"I've got a stubborn family keeping me alive, I don't think I'm gonna fly that high in the air just yet. I'm sorry for worrying you like that" He wrapped an arm around his brother. Jason smirked when he though of the times he had imagined his brother dressed in white and large wings on his back and how scared he had been that it might have come true during those 2 weeks, he didn't even try to get out of the headlock.

"Guys! What's your new year's promise?" Stephanie called out to them.

Dick smirked and Jason laughed, "Keep a few certain bats above ground!" They both felt something hit their heads and when they wiped around they saw Bruce send another two right in their faces, one hit Dick and he swan dived in the snow and Jason avoided the other, grabbing his own hand full.

"But we didn't promise anything about angelic behaving this year!" He shouted.

"Oh don't you kids even dare!" Bruce laughed and soon a full out snow battle broke out, Tim jumped on Bruce's back and tossed another snow ball at Dick before hugging his father. "But we will promise to not leave you alone Dad." Bruce chuckled as he looked at them all, laughing when Damian canon balled into Dick's chest sending them both back in the snow.

Dick's laughter was loudest over their screams as he and Damian threw snowballs in a speed that would make the Flash family jealous, they hit Steph and Jason who barely had time to grab their own snow balls. Damian made a huge one that he tried to toss but it was to heavy so when he lifted it over his head it tipped backwards and him with it.

"Dad, are you saying you don't want us to behave?" Cass giggled.

"Around other people you will behave, but around me? You're forbidden!" Bruce trapped them both in his arms watching all Robins, except the 3rd, go crazy in the snow.

"Oh come on Jim!" Tim called out and face palmed.

Every bat looked towards the city and saw the Batsignal shine through the still firework lit sky.

New year.

Same old villains.

Same Batfamily fighting crime.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 chapters down. 
> 
> 192 chapters to go.


End file.
